User blog:HeeHomeboyMokey/Sonic the Hedgehog: Little Planet and Colors GBE
So in Sonic CD, Eggman chains Little Planet to the Earth. The chain gets broken by Sonic. The chain would have to support the planet's GBE so that is what I will be calcing. Little Planet Little Planet is portrayed as much larger than it is in cutscene in both gameplay and Sonic 4. I will use the Sonic 4 size. The planet seems to be relatively level with Earth so not angsizing does not seem too sinful. It would only get larger anyway if I found a way to do it. 122/236 = x/12756200 x=6594306.77966 m M2 = (H2/H1)^3*M1 M2 = (6594306.77966/12756200)^3*5.97219e24 M2 = 8.2504397869e23 kg Thats the mass of Little Planet now. GBE. U = 3GM^2/5r U = (3*6.67408e-11*8.2504397869e23^2)/(5*3297153.38983) U = 1.3629090049e38/16485766.9491 U = 8.2671859253e30 J or 1.97590485786328878e21 tons of TNT, 1.9 zettatons. Small Planet level. Appropriate. Sonic Colors Tether This one is trickier, but by looking at these moments here, we can estimate a decent planet size. Moon diameter is 2159 miles or around 3454.4 km. Thickness of one of those tentacle thingies is 30 pixels. 358 pixels is moon diameter. 30/358 = x/3454.4 x=289.474860335 km I'll be using the area Eggman used as a tether for the planets as a basis for the calc since the other planetoids have a generally hard size to pinpoint. This is just an estimate overall so don't think I am acting like the tether thing here is not hollow or anything, this is just for convenience sake. 48/739=289.474860335/x x=4456.70670391 km M2 = (4456706.70391/12756200)^3*5.97219e24 M2 = 2.546899563e23 kg U = 3(6.67408e-11)(2.546899563e23)^2/5*4456706.70391 U = (2.002224e-10)(6.486697384e46)/22283533.5195 U = 1.2987821183e37/22283533.5195 U = 5.8284388208e29 J or 1.39303031089866162e20 tons of TNT, 139 exatons. Moon level. Just to prove a point, I will do a rough speed calc. The speed of the beam malfunctioning ends up making it to the moon. I counted and since the first tentacle thingie appears, it takes around 199 frames to make it to the moon, or 3.316 seconds. Assuming an Earth-to-moon distance, even though it is clearly farther than that, (238900 mi) since if we drew a right triangle from the Earth to the moon to the amusement park, it would be traveling what is the hypotenuse, the longest part. Anyway. 382240/3.316 = 115248.241206 km/s or Mach 336,000 which is 0.38c and is probably scalable because it is a malfunctioning beam doing this. Also keep in mind the planet is portrayed as either not all that large, which is impossible as there are clearly cities and stretching horizons nearly everywhere in the game, or as they are as you can see here, so clearly they are meant to be planets. Tails even says that they are incredibly hard to miss in the beginning of the game. You can see one of the planetoids from Earth at the end of the game. They are indeed planet-sized. A non-combat related tether kept them in place. The Wisps can clearly teleport such masses away, and Sonic should be on par with many Wisps as he fought amped wisps at the end of the game with Eggman's machine. Also keep in mind the tethers supported all five of the planets at once. Category:Blog posts